


Questions And Answers

by josie_josette



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, I just thought this was cute, I'm not trying to enforce religion, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, i'm not religious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/josie_josette
Summary: Daisy had a daughter with Lincoln. She never got to meet him since he sacrificed himself to save Daisy, and the rest of the world. Now, years later, Lili has some questions.orLili and Daisy have a heart to heart about Lincoln over ice cream.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Marvel-Agents of Shield





	Questions And Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote a while back. 
> 
> I am not religious or anything, I just thought this was a really cute idea so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy!

“Are aliens real?” 

“Yes, they are very real. I’ve met a few, actually. How many stars do you think there are in the sky?” 

“One hundred billion. Do you think dogs can understand each other? Like when they bark, do you think they’re talking like how we are right now?”

“Maybe, but I also think they can actually talk, like in the movies, they just don’t talk around humans because, well, then everything would just be a mess. Do you ever wonder what it would be like to live inside of a book? As in like, be one of the characters in your favorite book?”

“Yes. I would want to live inside one of the ‘Harry Potter’ books because I love magic. Ohh! Or maybe one of the princess story books. That would be fun. Which book would you not want to get stuck inside of?”

“There’s a lot of books that I love, but would not want to live in. Let’s see, there’s ‘Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark’, ‘Twilight’, ‘A Series of Unfortunate Events’, and any of the ‘Divergent’ books. Great books, terrible society. What’s your favorite color this week?” 

“Yellow. Do you think vampires like ice cream?”

“Nah. They’re all lactose intolerant. If you had to choose one person to babysit you for a whole month, who would it be?”

“Aunt Jemma. Do you think dad watches over us?” 

Daisy got quiet at that. This was just a silly game they had started a few years back; Lili was always a very curious kid, but she told Daisy she felt like she asked too many questions, so once a week the two of them would sit in one of the cars on the Zephyr, eating ice cream, and just ask each other questions. It was kind of like a lightning round on a game show, they’d go back and forth as fast as possible so they would answer honestly. Usually the questions were innocent; what’s your favorite food? What was your dream job growing up? Why does a cow have so many stomachs? Daisy never thought she would ask something like that about her father. 

The topic of Lincoln and his death were never off the table. Daisy was always willing to talk about it with her, but just about the facts because that’s all they’d ever talked about. Lili had never asked about ‘what if’s’ or anything like that. Not that that was a bad thing, it’s just that she typically liked to stick to facts. She found more comfort in hard evidence rather than fairy tales made up to protect her. She was kind of forced to grow up a little faster than most. Her father died months before she was born, her mother is a SHIELD agent, her whole family works for SHIELD; she didn’t exactly have a normal childhood. Daisy tried her best to let her stay a kid, she never forced anything on her. She did tell her about Santa Claus and the tooth fairy and all those stories, but when Lili found out that Santa wasn’t real, she decided that she didn’t want to be lied to anymore. After that, she told her mom that she preferred the truth. And ever since then that’s all Daisy has given her. 

Of course, Lili enjoyed the stories about the princesses and the magical kingdoms as much as any other kid did, but she never believed them to be true. She took the moral of the story and that was what she believed in, but she never let herself wish for her life to be like those of the princesses. She never wished for a fairy god mother because if she did, she knew all that awaited her was disappointment. 

Daisy refocused on her daughter sitting next to her, waiting on her answer. 

“Where’d that come from?” she managed to choke out. She couldn’t give her a solid answer just yet; that wasn’t something she liked to give a lot of thought to. 

“I was talking to my friend Veronica and she was telling me about her grandfather that just passed away. She told me that in her culture they believe that when someone dies they go to heaven and watch over their loved ones. She said that she knows her grandfather is watching over them just like she knows that my dad is watching over us.”

“Umm, well,” Daisy began, not really sure how to both comfort her daughter and give her a solid, honest answer, “I’m not really sure what happens to us after we die. No one knows for sure; there’s absolutely no way of knowing for certain-”

“Mom, you’re rambling,” Lili chuckled. Daisy smiled. She knew her so well. 

Daisy took a deep, calming breath and continued, “Right, well, I don’t really know if I personally believe that there is an afterlife, or heaven and hell, or anything like that, but I do sometimes take comfort from the thought that if there is, your dad is up there watching us. When it comes to things like that, it’s a leap of faith. If you want to believe that there is a heaven, then you can. If not, that’s fine too, but it’s just something that you have to decide for yourself; there’s no right or wrong answer.” 

Lili looked deep in thought as she listened to her mother’s words. She knew she was right, but she just didn’t know how to put her faith in something that had not been scientifically proven to exist. She wanted to believe that there was something more, something after this life. She so desperately wanted to believe that her father was watching over them, protecting them just like he protected her mother when he was alive. She wanted to believe that one day she would have the opportunity to meet him, but she just didn’t want to be disappointed. 

“How do you do it?” Lili asked. 

Daisy gave her a puzzled look. “Do what, Lils?”

“How do you just blindly put your faith into something that science can’t prove exists?”

“You, missy, have been spending way too much time in the lab with FitzSimmons,” Daisy laughed. Lili chuckled along with her, but then her serious expression returned and her eyes begged her mom to give her an answer. Daisy sighed and continued. “Science can’t prove that an afterlife exists, but it also can’t disprove it. Look Lili, you can’t just rely on science. Life is not all about facts. It’s about putting your faith in things like other people, or religion, or in the hope that you’ll win the lottery despite the odds being against you. You have to let yourself hope and wish for things. It’s scary and sometimes it hurts and I know you don’t like to do those things for those very reasons, but life is not all sunshine and rainbows, no matter how much I wish it was. I wish you never had to get hurt, I wish I could protect you from everything and everyone, but I can’t, so you need to learn how to trust. Okay?” 

Lili looked at Daisy with glossy eyes and leaned into her mother’s arms. “I think he is,” she whispered. 

“What?” Daisy asked. 

“I think dad is up there, watching over us. I like to think that he’s the reason that you come back safe from all your missions. Or the reason why I don’t feel lonely at night. Or why I have a friend at school. I think he might even be with us every time we do this.” She gestured to the two of them and to the car and the empty cups where their ice cream had been. “I want to believe that he’s around even though we can’t see him.”

Daisy put her arm around Lili and kissed the top of her head. “I think your dad would be very, very proud of the person you’ve become.”

“Really?” Lili asked as she pulled away from Daisy to look her in the eyes. 

“Really,” Daisy reassured her. Lili went back into her mom’s arms and they just sat there for a little while until Daisy broke the silence. “You know, sometimes I think you’re too mature for your age. I mean, you’re nine and here we are having conversations like these.” 

Lili laughed and said, “they don’t call me a little genius for nothing, mom.” 

“No, they call you a little genius because you speak three languages and can understand what the hell FitzSimmons are talking about when they talk over one another.” 

“Well, you spend enough time with them, you pick up on their conversations.”

Daisy laughed and they picked up their game where they had left off. 

***

In heaven

“Where have you been? And why are you all smiley?”

“I was just visiting Daisy and Lili again,” Lincoln responded, the blissful expression on his face not fading. 

“What was it this time? Was it another game of those where all they do is ask each other questions?” Hope asked. She’d watched one of those games with Lincoln once and she’d found it thoroughly entertaining; way better than tv. 

“Yeah, it was another one of those,” Lincoln laughed. “The conversation took a bit of a turn, though. Lili asked about me and that led to a talk about if heaven exists or not.”

Hope chuckled a little. “That always amuses me. Well, now at least, because, ya know, we know it exists but they don’t, so it’s kind of funny.” 

“Yeah,” Lincoln smiled. “I just loved that they finally had a heart to heart and talked about me without crying. Hearing Daisy tell Lili that I’d be proud of her and seeing the glimmer in her eyes when she heard that. Man… I swear there’s no feeling that can compare. Seeing the two of them so close and so happy… I just wish that I could be down there with them and that they could see me.”

“I know what you mean,” Hope sighed, a small smile still on her lips. “All I want to do is go running into my dad’s arms every time I go visit him. I just want him to see that I’m okay, that he doesn’t need to worry about me. But one day we’ll all be together again and that will be a feeling like no other.” 

“You know, you’re a lot like Lili,” Lincoln smiled. “Wise beyond your years.” 

Hope laughed. “Well, you have to keep in mind that I’m a lot older than I look.”  
Lincoln laughed along with her. She had been up here longer than he had, so she definitely had more knowledge and experience up here than he did. 

“Your little girl, though,” Hope continued, “she is definitely special. I can feel it.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Lincoln smiled, pushing a cloud to the side so he could see them; all of them. Daisy and Lili weren’t the only ones he watched over. No, he looked over everyone in the base. He made sure they got back from missions, made sure they were always well taken care of, and most importantly, he made sure they were happy. He had to take care of them, they were family. 

“Hey, you wanna go play volleyball?” Hope asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Some of the other angels were talking about a tournament.”

“Go ahead, I’ll catch up with you later. It’s time for Lili’s bedtime story so I gotta-”

“Go do your thing,” Hope said before he could finish. “Say hi to them for me.” 

“You got it,” Lincoln smiled and disappeared through the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think?


End file.
